Past life, Same love
by Doku-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto find out what their past lives in WWII were like CONTIAINS YAOI. limetyped thing in first chapter sasunaru
1. Encounters

WARNING THIS CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ-- OR SKIP THE PART.

no I don't own them, but i do own this story

no I don't support the Nazi party, and if I recieve any comments stating "you damn German how dare you" or anything ill get you.

no I don't have anything against Jewish people, i respect all religions and cultures.

NOTES TO ALL:

this story is PAST LIVES. it is still SasuNaru, but by a different name-- AdamChris, IDK if I should change it so the names will be the same, but its be more confusing to refer to Naruto as Naruto in the past life then to have another character call him Christopher.

yes

so

onward

"This is stupid let's go home."

"No, a dare's a dare, we have to do it."

Naruto and Sasuke were heading to a fortune teller's shop, on what else, but a dare.

"But SASUKEEEE!!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, I'm keeping my word to them. The dare was to go to this fortune teller and ask about our passed lives."

Naruto pouted again, and wrapped his hand's around his lover's arm.

"Don't MAKE me kiss you." Sasuke threatened, since Naruto was quite shy about their relationship in public.

"Hello?" The raven called out, jumping when someone tapped his shoulder, his blond idiot still latched to his arm.

"I know why you're here." A rather old lady stood behind them, dressed in gold, maroon, and royal purple robes. "Please, sit." She motioned to a table with the same color fabric she wore.

"Your passed lives, ne?" her voice held out the last words of her sentence, cracking slightly. She laughed.

Both boys nodded.

"Ahh…they two of you are together I see?" her voice was becoming creepier and creepier every time she talked. The boys nodded again, slightly scared.

"I'll have you two know this is not the first time you've been together…."

POP. Interest piqued the raven as the blond buried his face in his boyfriend's arm.

"Your last life was back in World War two…But I cannot simply tell you, can I…?"

Her eyes brightened, and widened. Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto the table before them.

Rain fell on a particularly grey day in Germany. The Nazi party lined the streets as captives were paraded through the streets- all wearing large yellow starts. One Person within the rows of Nazi's had his head down, hat shadowing his eyes. Bright blond hair was visible beneath it. However, this was not Naruto. It was him, in a sense, but it was his past life.

He looked up when his name was called out by his captain.

"Christopher!"

Pushing his way through the rest of the soldiers, he came to the clearing in the road.

"Take these Jews to the concentration camp. Now."

"Yes sir." He saluted and grabbed hold of the chain binding the enslaved beings.

The rain around him did not chill him, but when he marched down the street, he felt a particularly cold shiver down his spine. His head jerked to a window at the top of a house next to him, the line behind him stopping.

The face of a young man, who looked to be about his age, glared daggers at him through the window. He felt a pain in his heart- the ragged drape swooped back over the dirty glass and the boy disappeared.

Months later, he found his ay to the doorstep of the house that gave him pain. He knocked, and waited for a reply.

"Oh Christopher, how nice to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Schulz. I havn't seen you in quite some time. How are you doing?"

He removed his hat and smilied kindly at the woman.

"Oh I'm quite okay, really. I think Emily would like to see-!"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

he nearl fell over when a 10-year-old Emily lept into his arms.

"I havnt seen you in FOREVER! Oh! Ive decided, When I grow up, I'm gonna be your wife!"

Christopher blushed. Sure, he was 19, turning 20 in a few weeks, but when someone tells him they want to marry you, even if theyre young, its quite flattering.

"I cant wait for that, Em." He lied slightly, giving another cute smile. She returned the favour, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek Chris turned beet red, and looked down in embarrasment.

Mrs. Schulz only laughed, and said "Now emily, that's his decision to make. Christopher would you like to come in?"

"Oh, y-yes I would."

"Ive been meaning to come here, actually. A while ago, I had been ordered to bring some captives down to the camp…I really wish the Captain hadn't made me to do that. I hate it. But on my way down the street I saw someone…in your attic window."

Mrs. Schulz faulterd a bit and dropped a tea-cup, which shattered on the floor moments later.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Let me help you!" The blond took up a broom and dustpan and swept up the shards of broken dishware.

"Christopher." She sounded stern in her wording., "If I tell you this, you have to promise to NEVER let ANYONE know, okay?"

He looked at her, dumbfounded, and nodded giving a yes in reply.

"Cross my heart."

"Our family has been hiding refugees here-"

"WHAT--?!"

She clapped her hand over his mouth, grabbing his left wrist, looking directly into his blue eyes.

"You promised not to tell. Now. Only one has never left the house- and therefor has never been caught, his name is Adam. I swear to the LORD bove us, if you let anyone know, I'll murder you."

He knew she wasn't lying, his breath was heavy and ragged as she removed her hands from his person.

"You can meet him, if you want. He's up the stairs, and down the hall. The lock is a little tough to release, but the pattern is left once, right four times, hit it, then move it down."

He only nodded, and walked to the steps in a rather fast pace.

'left…right…one two three…four…okay, then…hit it, and down…'

CLICK. The door creaked open. The room was dimply lit, but Chris could see a boy sitting on a bed in the corner. His hair was an ebony tone, long in the front, spiked in the back- Christopher assumed it was either bedhead or a cowlick.

"Uhm…" The blond started.

Adam, turned his head and saw something he thought disgusting. A nazi standing in his doorway, hat off, being wrung in his hands. Sasuke's past life clenched his fists.

"What do you want." He glared at Chris, remembering he was the same one who forced his friends and family to die months earlier.

"I…I'm Christopher…Mrs. Schulz told me…about you—BUT DON'T THINK IM GONNA HURT YOU, I WONT…b-but…I wanted to meet you…" He paused again and gulped, walking into the room. "S-so…how are--!"

The blond's words were cut off when Adam lept up, and rammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you, you damn Nazi, and what the hell do you want?!" He shouted, dark eyes boring into his captive's. "WELL?!" The brunette shook him, and hit him against the wall forcefully. Chris coughed.

"I-I told you!" he choked "I just came to meet you!" tears welled up in his eyes as he heard Adam's stern voice say "I saw you dragging my people through the village! You're here to take me to die aren't you?!" Chris was rammed up against the wall again, tears finally falling from his crystal blue eyes.

"P-please believe me! I don't want….I don't wanna hurt you…!" He studdered through tears. Adam's glare faultered and softened.

Christopher screamed out, shrinking down on the wall behind him. Emily raced up the stairs and immedatly shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAN--!"

She saw her 'husband-to-be' sitting on the floor, crying, with Adam kneeling before him, hands on his shoulders, face sympathetic.

She turned red, went over to the raven haired man, and slapped him.

Chris' tear stained face couldn't hide the laugh he held back.

"So, yeah…I can't defy the Captain…the last 3 times I did, he scarred my face" Chris pointed to three lines on either side of his face. He was sitting on the ebony-haired boy's bed, trying to explain himself to his accuser.

Adam's rage spiked again; he tackled Christopher to the mattress, and spoke harshly, "So **that** makes it okay to kill them?!"

"N-no! I-I didn't mean that its just that—" the blond beneath him seemed to cut himself off from saying something.

"What. What is it." Adam began to back off from his blond captive.

"Look…I've never said this to anyone, and you HAVE to keep it a secret…"

Adam nodded, interest obvious, caring evident in his eyes, along with confusion laced with it.

"Th-the captain…touches me…a-and hurts me…he…he threatened to kill my entire devision, and everyone who knew me…which is quite a few p-people…" He seemed to have a nast habit of studdering- or maybe it was just nerves. The scarred young man rose to his feet and strode over to look out the dusty window, balling his hands and clenching them tightly.

Christopher felt the other man's presence come closer, and press it's self against his back, he gasped on contact. Adam moved to push the shorter boy's chin up with his left hand, while holding him around the waste with his right, pulling him into a sort of hug.

"How does he touch you…?"

The blond gasped, breath catching on contact. He had just met the guy, and he was ALREADY becoming so…so…intimate with him! He couldn't believe it! Not that he would mind if he knew the man better…he was quite handsome.

The taller person behind him glided his right hand lightly downward and rested it on Chris's…

He jumped 'What the hell?!' the blond thought.

"Here?" Adam began to massage the area his hand was in, earning a groan from the boy in front of him, his chin still tilted upward.

What a mistake. On Chris' part, that is. That just so happen to be one of Adam's turn-ons. He buried his lips beneath the jacket on the other boy's shoulders, pushing it down on his arms, hand still rubbing ever so lightly.

"Like this?" The ebony featured man sucked the skin at the crook of the scarred boy's neck, right where it met the shoulders- only to join many other marks, moans still rolling off the blond's toung with a heavy blush and heaving breaths.

"Answer me." The boy started to cry for the second time, remembering past pains. Adam began to squeeze him- eventually to the point where pleasure turned to pain.

"y-yes…!" he choked out. Finally, his captor released him- but his knees were weak, and he collapsed on the floor, panting.

Nither of them had realized, though, that about half way throgh the interaction Emily had come to get them for dinner- and saw Adam…'touching' her future hubby in ways she hadn't seen ever. She freaked, and ran to her room, sobbing.

Later on, everyone, except for emily, was in the dining room for supper, when Mrs. Schulz asked Chris to take her daughter's dinner to her.

He knocked on her door, and waited for a reply- the wooden threshold creeked when the heavy oak panel door swung open.

"Emily?" The blond called entering her room. "Emily? I brought your food." he called again, setting her food down on her bed.

WHAM.

The 10-year-old tackled him to the ground, and kissed him. Not on the cheek, or the nose, either. Straight. On. The. Lips. She started to cry into his shirt.

"E-em…"though he was still shocked at her choice of action, he couldn't stand to see her cry, nd rested one hand on her head, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I-I don't wanna l…lose you, Chr—" she hiccuped though tears.

"Why would you loose me?" he chuckled softly, vibrations from his voice giving her comfort.

"I…I saw you and Adam…He was…he touched you…and you looked like you were…were…" she broke into another fit of tears.

"I what, Em?" he was trying to hide the fear in his voice, stiffening when he found out that she watched.

"Enjoying it…" She finnished, dampening his shirt further.

He was scared. Horrified, really. He realized just how bad this would effect her, and their relationship. No, he didn't want to marry her, but he did think of her as a sister. He couldn't take it. He snapped, pushing her away from him, and bolting from the darkened abode- straight to Adam's room.


	2. Scars

Sorry it took so long, Marching band eats your life.

WARNING THIS CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ-- OR SKIP THE PART.

no I don't own them, but i do own this story

no I don't support the Nazi party, and if I recieve any comments stating "you damn German how dare you" or anything ill get you.

no I don't have anything against Jewish people, i respect all religions and cultures.

NOTES TO ALL:

this story is PAST LIVES. it is still SasuNaru/NaruSasu, but by a different name—AdamChris/ChrisAdam, IDK if I should change it so the names will be the same, but its be more confusing to refer to Naruto as Naruto in the past life then to have another character call him Christopher.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Favers:** Ti-tun

**Reviews:** Ti-tun, Mary, ppkitaa

**Alerters: **Ti-tun,ppkitaa, inuyashachick04

And just so you all know, I've been lazy with the editing. So any spelling mistakes or anything just disregard.

SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN SN 'What the hell?!' the blond thought. 

Naruto groaned. He still felt The sensations of being played with—even though it **was not him.**

Sasuke chuckled behind him—until he felt something poking into his right palm, and something warm against his lips.

"_Here?" Adam began to massage the area his hand was in, earning a groan from the boy in front of him, his chin still tilted upward._

_What a mistake. On Chris' part, that is. That just so happen to be one of Adam's turn-ons. He buried his lips beneath the jacket on the other boy's shoulders, pushing it down on his arms, hand still rubbing ever so lightly._

"_Like this?" The ebony featured man sucked the skin at the crook of the scarred boy's neck, right where it met the shoulders- only to join many other marks, moans still rolling off the blond's tounge with a heavy blush and heaving breaths._

Sasuke came to the conclusion that in this state they felt exactly what their past beings did. Which, at this moment, happen to be **extremely erotic.**

Both boys blushed heavily. Funny. Though both of them had experienced this sort of pleasure before, it felt exactly like the first time for them.

"_Answer me." The boy started to cry for the second time, remembering past pains. Adam began to squeeze him- eventually to the point where pleasure turned to pain._

"_y-yes…!" he choked out. Finally, his captor released him- but his knees were weak, and he collapsed on the floor, panting._

_Nither of them had realized, though, that about half way through the interaction Emily had come to get them for dinner- and saw Adam…'touching' her future hubby in ways she hadn't seen ever. She freaked, and ran to her room, sobbing._

"Fuck Sasuke, you were one messed up son of a--!"

"You idiot. Didn't you notice? That girl saw!"

"Huh? OHMYGODEMILYSAWWHAT'REWEGONNADO?!" Naruto flipped out and floated around as far as he could- since he was connected to his past self.

_AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC AC_

He hid. Christopher hid from everyone. Emily, her mother…and Adam. Stupid, though. He chose to hide in Adam's room. In the corner. With a pillow.

"Christopher?" Adam called, mild concern in his voice. Footsteps creaked the wooden panels on the floor. "Hey…" Adam kneeled down, resting his hand on the blond's head. "About yesterday…I…I'm sorry…I just…I didn't think you would have told me how he did it; you had enough trouble getting out that he even did…"

"It's not that…Emily…I…We…hurt her…we were stupid and left the door wide open and she saw and—UGH."

"It's alright, Chris…She'll get over it."

"I hope so…but Adam…"

**FLASHBACK**

The captain had called Christopher up to his office.

It was small, yes. The room was bleak, actually. Just a normal office- Large black leather chair, wooden desk with a green board on it, walls lined with shelves of books.

But our blond haired young man knew it as something else. The place where his innocence was taken from him. Funny, though, how the captain never seemed to go one place…

"Christopher…" the Captain called lustfully from behind him, gripping his hair painfully, and running his free hand over the younger boy's thick wool uniform.

"You know I've missed you…I haven't seen you in…how long now? A month?"

Captain Maier (who was a rather tall man compaired to Chris, with chocolate brown hair, and apple green eyes) slid the boy's jacket down on his shoulder. He stiffened. Once again, this 'commander' was going to rip a small piece of his soul from him. This time was different, though. Instead of feeling a warm tounge running across his skin, he felt a sharp pain- a knife.

"A-ah!" The blond man hissed as the person behind him carved words into his back, just below his neck, between his shoulders.

"I see you've been unloyal to me…what a bad, bad boy you are, Christopher…"

His captain's voice, a cynical feeling dripping from its essence, scared the blond, but gave him some reasoning to the pain in his back.

The captain laped up the blood dripping from the wound, searing the feeling of it into Chris' memory.

The man moved to reach down below the belt of Naruto's past life. Squirming movments only made the captain hungry for more. He sucked ont eh cuts placed so recently on his victem's back, nipping and biting the soon-to-be-scarred flesh.

A mix of violent moans and screams erupeted from Chris' voice, making the captain moan and pull closer to the boy. Christpoher groweled slightly in resistance, but caved in after realizing that he couldn't escape. He had tried before, but ended up with scars- which were quite visible.

His eyes widened in his recent figurment, even though it happened every time. The same thoughts of escape, and the same thoughts of pointlessness came to mind every time, but they always effected him the same way… But he snapped out of it when the form behind him lifted off his black shirt.

The older man slipped lower on the still standing yet weak kneed boy before him, trailing kisses, saliva, and nips down to his lower back.

"nngh!" Chris couldn't help but shake at his touch- smooth strokes, yet forcceful movements, light caresses here and there, but strong squeezes.

His breathing became ragged as he closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth to the point of making his ears ring. The blond gasped, and the captain took the opportunity to a hand over the curves in this face

The damage was done over and over again…Christopher had been scarrd, and ripped to pieces again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I-It happened…again…T-today the captain…t-touched me..again…"

Chris' voice quivered on the verge of tears as he looked down, eyes being shadowed by his bangs. Adam's eyes widened. He wondered if his friend's molester saw the mark he left the day before.

"But Adam…" His voice had darkened to a point that the raven boy questioned if the blond was possessed. "I really need to relieve some…tension…"

With his last word, Chris pounced forward, pushing the brunette to the wooden floor with a thump. The blond above him immediately dove for Adam's neck; causing a small grunt to escape from his lips.

The slightly younger blond kissed, licked and nipped all across the elder's neck, un-doing the pearly white buttons to get to his collar bone. Adam writhed under his touch.

"Chri—AHHNN…Chrissss…." He hissed out his name, trying to fight the wonderful feeling overcoming him. He tossed his head back, and arched his spine.

The raven squirmed and moaned beneath the wonderful sensations Christopher gave to him. The youth of the two slipped open his captive's shirt, still gliding his fingers from one point to another rhythmically, enjoying the sensation of being the captor.

Adam, being the strong person he was, knew he wasn't going to be taken advantage of that easily. Through Chris' touches reached up and slid his jacket down his arms, holding onto his neck before moving down little by little, eventually feeling small cuts in his back. Christopher haulted all movement.

The lower of the two traced the letters with his fingertips, essentially stinging the marks sending shivers down Chris' spine.

"Christopher…what is this?" He asked in confusion, unable to see just what it spelled out.

"N-nothi--!" Chris suddenly found his front flat to the wood of the floor.

Adam gasped and red the word to himself.

Slut.


End file.
